The Mutated Sisters
by CureFanfic
Summary: Four girls that has history with the kranng has been protecting people and gathering information about what are the kranng planning.Eventually bumping into the TMNT. Well kinda... Romance is also in the story! But not mostly but pairing them with ocs! RaphXOC LeoXOC MikeyXOC and DonnieXOC (HIATUS) Please go to wattpad and see latest updates on the fanfiction there!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

In a kranng facility , four female shadow figures are running , kranng droids chasing them with their purplish pink laser guns. The one figures has some sort of shell on her back running flipping though along with someone with wolf ears and tail. The other two had long and short hair.

They ran as fast as they could out of the facility and out of the city , running into the forest. As they ran one of them stopped and called the others therefore finding a grass covered latch on the ground. They opened it and jumped in closing the latch from from inside, kranng running in not noticing the grass covered latch.

* * *

**Look I know that this a short prologue but its my frist time even making a prologue for a fanfiction and a TMNT Fanfiction !**

**Next chapter 4 is the Oc introduction, Cover in progress.**


	2. Oc Introduction No1 'Amanda Rolax'

**Amanda Rolax (American Japanese)**

_Age : 15_

_Species : Half Wolf Mutant_

_Related : Selena Rolax (Mutant Turtle) Age:14 Genetic Sister_

_Present Family : Selena Rolax, Angela 'Rolax' Melanza, Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza_

_Adoptive Family Members : Angela Melanza and Aurora Melanza _

_Past Family : Alexia Rolax (Mother), Adam Lucif Rolax (Father), Amora Lynn Rolax (Youngest Sister), Selena Rolax (Current Sister)_

_Personality : Clam,Serious,caring,free spirited,courageous,good will,responsible,generous,animal lover,loyal _

_Appearance : She has slightly tanned skin and long slightly light brownish hair along with matching wolf ears and tail. She is also has narrow red eyes with a bandage around her head and right eye (for now) She wears a custom made Chinese like Kimono with long sleeves with a blue flower in the middle also wears white leggings with black slippers. _

_**(My picture of her in my deviantART account Curera 291 is much more better to describe! Take a look! **_**_ art/Amanda-Rolax2)_**

_Weapon : Her main weapon is her oversize and heavy long sword that she can summon and lift with ease with a crimson red handle. Along with emergency flower shaped shurikuns._

_Special Ability : Summoning Weapons at anytime and turning herself into a wolf by will but have no control over the wolf mind._


	3. Oc Introduction No2 'Selena Rolax'

**Selena Rolax (American Japanese)**

_Age : 14_

_Species : Mutant Turtle_

_Related : Amanda Rolax (Half Wolf Mutant) Age : 15 Genetic Sister_

_Present Family : Amanda Rolax, __Angela 'Rolax' Melanza, Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza_

_Adoptive Family Members : Angela Melanza and Aurora Melanza_

_Past Family : Alexia Rolax (Mother), Adam Lucif Rolax (Father), Amora Lynn Rolax (Youngest Sister), Amanda Rolax (Current Big Sister)_

_Personality : High Temper (A bit like Raph), animal lover, strong spirited, fun, serious, soft and sensitive on the inside_

_Appearance : She has pale green turtle skin with pale purple eyes. She wears a long green mask, tied into a bow with two long remaining strips and a long green belt, tied into a bow in the front with two long remaining strips that stop half way to her ankles. Also has bandages around her arms and legs covering her scars. She also wears knee pads with black custom made turtle sized shoses made by Aurora. _

**_(My picture of her in my deviantART account Curera 291 is much more better to describe! Take a look! 'I kinda forgot to put her knee pads with sais but hey its cool ! Plus I used a base for this one. Credit to Moei-IRawadee_**_ **.**_**_ art/Selena2.)_**

_Weapons : Her main weapon is her signatur__e purple bow and light blue arrows with two sais attach to her knee pads._

_Special Ability : She can use her breath to blow on the tip of an arrow to change color representing the element that's in use Example : Light Ice Blue = Thin Ice _


	4. OcIntroduction No3 Angela'Rolax'Melanza

**Angela 'Rolax' Melanza (American Chinese)**

_Age : 15_

_Species : Light Mutant_

_Related : Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza (Dark Shadow Mutant) Age : 15 Genetic Twin_

_Present Family : Selena Rolax, Amanda Rolax, Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza_

_Adoptive Family Members : Selena Rolax, Amanda Rolax_

_Past Family : ?(Mother),?(Father),No known siblings _

_Personality : Sensitive, Shy, Strong Spirited, Animal Lover, Honest, Oblivious, Kind._

_Appearance : She has fair skin with neon blue eyes and long light grey hair that covers her right eye wears a plain white dress with long sleeves and white leggings with black slippers._

_Weapon : The Twin Katana Blades with neon blue tilts. _

_Special Ability : Summoning Angle - like wings and generate deadly light orbs and rays. Can use a fusion attacks with her twin sister Aurora _


	5. OcIntroduction No4 Aurora'Rolax'Melanza

**Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza (American Chinese)**

_Age : 15_

_Species : Dark Shadow Mutant_

_Related : Angela 'Rolax' Melanza (Light Mutant) Age : 15 Genetic Twin_

_Present Family : Selena Rolax, Amanda Rolax , Angela 'Rolax' Melanza_

_Adoptive Family Members : Selena Rolax, Amanda Rolax_

_Past Family : ? (Mother), ? (Father), no known siblings _

_Personality : Fun, Creative, Super Smart (a lot like Donnie), Free Spirited, Crazy, Funny, Prankster, Slightly Serious, Sensitive, Animal Lover, Loyal_

_Appearance : She has fair skin with mossy green eyes and short messy jet black hair. She wears a cyan shirt with light grey pants and a white belt including black slippers. (She also wears thin rectangular glasses)_

_Weapon : Her main weapon is the bo-staff with a slight mossy green ribbon on the top of it._

_Special Ability : Can summon demonic - like bat wings and generate deadly dark shadow balls and rays. Can make fusion attacks with her twin sister Angela._


	6. An Accident

_Selena's POV_

"Tonight we have to go and get the more information about the kranngs plan of invasion." That's my big sister Amanda the leader of this little team we have here. We were jumping over rooftops to get to a kranng base. She also has a bandage over her head and right eye from the last fight with the kranng last mouth.

"Can we get some mutagen too! I need to make some more mutagen antidotes for these poor people who got mutated!" And that's Aurora the smarts and the crazy also to be my sister well not genetically but you can say a step sister who feels like shes already part of the family even though she not from my family tree? I guess ? . She just said that with her usual cheery and happy voice wanting to help the people that got mutated. On the other hand she may look human but shes actually a mutant she was using her demonic - like bat wing to hover over us .

Her twin sister Angela flew with silence, well... actually I don't know if she is her twin but their birth date already explained that they both are twins. Why you ask? Because they don't look alike. Angela has long very light grey hair almost white while Aurora has messy short jet black hair. And they were born with that naturally! But hey Twins are twins.

"of course, me,Selena and Angela will cover you until we get information and mutagen" My sister explained, The Aurora butted in "Can we get the mutagen first?" "No we need to get the information first who knows the place might explode. Again..."My sister sigh. "Okey... but ... Oh! How about that Angela can get the mutagen and I'll get the information!" That's not a good idea. "Wait what!" Me and Angie reacted at her suggestion. Amanda seem to lightly glare at Aurora " Aurora you know how Angela is around mutagen." "Oh please!,please!,please!,please!,please!" She beg. Amanda slightly glared at her "no follow the plan , information **then **mutagen." "Okey..." the defeated Aurora sigh.

In Half an Hour we've reached the kranng base. Aurora used a gadget that she invented to open the window clean and quite. I grab an arrow from my arsenal and blew the tip of it making it a light icy blue color. I positioned my arrow to my bow focusing to shot. I relish it and landed on the floor, soon the whole room along with the few kranng inside it turned in a thin layer of ice. Me and Amanda got down with a long rope while the twins flew in with there wings.

Aurora gone straight to the computer while me,Amanda and Angela gone in defense mode. Why? because we all know that the ice wont hold the doors. In about 2 minutes ice started to crack as the doors start to open. "Uh... Aura anytime now!" I said trying to make her go faster. "I'm doing it as fast as I can here!" She said back annoyed . Soon the ice broke as the doors slide up wide open. The kranng running in with their purplish pink guns. Man,I hate those things.

"Attack! Don't let them near Aurora!"Amanda cried dashing towards them. I ram one and shot an arrow to the head of the other kranng. Angela kicked one in the stomach or should I say the kranng brain thing and slashed a few kranng heads off with her Katanas. Amanda swinging her sword skillfully yet with slight elegance which is rarely seen by others. "Done Got it all in this little device here! " Aurora shouted "Hai! Now lets get the mutagen !" Amanda cried knowing that we have information. We dashed though the kranng and Aurora closed down the door as quick as she can by hacking into the panel beside it shutting the door down.

We walked down the corridor knowing that our interference has caused almost all the kranng droids towards the room make sense, we **were** their lab experiments. There were a few kranng there but by the few quantity of them it was easy to take them down. Once we got to the room filled with mutagen we were surprised to see shadowy turtle like figures taking some in hand. "Hey! Don't touch that!" Aurora shouted summoning her demonic-like bat wings dashing toward them only to be dodged and splattered herself on the wall then sliding down. "Well she needs to use her wings more properly."I said sarcastically "Oh well, lets get the mutagen and get outta here" then I heard alarms started to beep in the kranng base. The three shadow figures looked to the left to see one of them pushed a button on the wall. "Mikey!" They all yelled at him,well one of them is establish. 'C'mon we need to leave!" One of the figures said as the kranng base starts to fall apart. They all went though a window.

Amanda looked around the crumbling building in fear "Flee!" She ordered. We all ran toward the entrance . Angela,Aurora and Amanda got out , but some of the building materiel of the base fallen on top of my right shoulder. I cried in pain and saw Amanda running towards me but the a huge part of the base had fallen and separated me and my sister I cried her name before the few minutes of conciseness started to fall. The only thing I remembered was someone calling my name and being scoop up by somebody I already knew it was a guy when he pick me up before I got a chance to look at him all I saw was a slight of dark green and something red then I past out,everything went black.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter of this fanfiction I made! Please R&amp;R !**

**The next chapter is going to be one in a few days Matena !**

**CureFanfic Outta!**


	7. Where I'm I ?

_Selena's POV_

It was dark and I was running but not alone, Amanda my eldest sister was running along side me with our 10 year old baby sister Amora . The robotic droids chasing us. Amanda fell down when she had trip on a big rock, I stop to pick her up to get back to our path to escape but the droids were coming close, their ray guns charging up ready to blast. I closed my eyes tight shut thinking it'll be all over with just one blast. My life will end and i'll join my parents on the other side.

I heard the blast and a splatter with a soft thud hitting the ground, but I felt nothing happened to me. "**AMORA!**" Amanda cried in terror and fear, my eyes shot open to see my baby sister on the ground looking at us with weakly with her beautiful sky blue eyes along with her weak smile. Her longish red Kim Possible like hair covered with her own blood , a wound in her stomach that cannot be healed, the pool of her blood surrounded her. A horrific sight to see the youngest of all of us, who is so close to us dying in that fatal moment. "run... Be strong... and... don't look back..." was her last words that came out of her soft and fragile voice as her eyes slowly closed gently with her weak smile still in place, her uneven breathing slowed and her body became limp. Tears form in my eyes "**AMORA!**" I cried as Amanda struggled to get up. 'Be strong... ' I remembered, my sadness turned into determination and anger knowing I need to get Amanda out of here.

I picked her up and ran off as fast as I can "**AMORA! AMORA!**" Amanda cried over and over in complete sadness and despair, her tears flooding from her eyes as she tried to reach despite the distance I've had ran. One thing I didn't notice that I was human and so is Amanda. My pale purple eyes was filling in with tears some falling down on my fair skin and ground as I ran, My short jet black tomboy hair was decorated with raindrops that was from the dark grey clouds above us, Amanda with her same long slightly brown hair and same tan skin but she had lively sky blue eyes. They were filled with tears. The purplish pink blasts from the ray guns come on us from left and right , I dodged those blasts and made the mistake of looking back to see our robotic attacker. One of those blasts came right at me as my eyes widened in fear and my mouth open to yell too in fear.

* * *

My eyes snap open with a gasp filled with fear escape my mouth , sweat dripping from my forehead. _" Its just... a memory' _I thought. Just then I heard a beeping noise I turned around to find a heart monitor. Hmm.. '_Aurora probably hook me up to this thing' _I thought then feeling a sharp pain on my right arm swiftly looking to the right to observe my arm it was bandaged up near my shoulder but '_why are my other bandages are not on my arm ?' _I thought again as I saw my battle scars on my arm that I have gotten a year ago.

_**(For all who skipped the introductions she is a Mutant Turtle like the TMNT but she was a human once!) **_

But I then I just realized something. I then suddenly looked around the room. This room does not look like Aurora's Lab, it was very different! Her Lab is **WAY** bigger then this! I mean the room is big enough to fit a whole party cannon!. I then started to remember the last time I was awake. Oh man! That means I'm in someones else's Lab! I started to panic when I heard footsteps from the other side of the room by the door which is across from me. I stood up knowing the heart monitor is going to following cause it is hooked up on to me. I then scanned the room for any weaponry of any sort but all I can find is a bo-staff. It looks a lot like Aurora's just there's not her signature slightly mossy green ribbon at the top. I may not have many experience with the bo-staff but its all I got for now and with and an injured arm _yeah... _ that's not going to be much.

The person came in and I charged at him with the staff without thinking. But I was only dodge by him then span around swinging the bo-staff towards him but he caught it and pulled it away from my hands, my eyes then widened when i realize not that he took the staff off my hands its also that his a mutant turtle! I then back away knowing also that the heart monitor is now detached from me. I then dashed through the door, not knowing where i am I look around a bit while running which is a very stupid choice because I bumped into something I fell down I felt the pain in my arm but I ignore it when looked up it was another one but his a bit more darker then the other one but that didn't stop me from thinking I'm in enemy territory. "What the-!" The one I bumped into yelled I got up quickly and ran the the other direction I then almost bumped into two more although I already notice that they all are wearing different color masks the one I saw was wearing a purple mask while the one I bumped into was wearing red and these two are wearing blue and orange. But still I was panicking so I ran past them. In my home I'm the fastest so its no problem for me to escape their clutches nope the only problem is that I don't have any escape strategy's to get out of here.

I then ran into a Japanese like room which looks a lot like a dojo plus there's a tree here as well which also made me feel more comfortable and at ease. I closed the door as quickly as I could. But the room made me at ease more calm I walked towards the tree I stared at it it looks a lot like my grandfathers tree but I can tell it is not his because the tree looks more younger then grandfathers. A tear fell from my pale purple eyes remembering my grandfather just give me such memories yes he was strict but he was loving and kind, generous even. Me and my sisters love him dearly our grandfather was one of a kind and the best a teenage girl would ever ask for. I wiped away the tear I started to wonder how can I get out of here but my thoughts were stopped by someone with a new male voice appeared. I spun around to find a mutated old rat dressed in a Japaneses clothing I ready my arms but due to the sharp pain that had shot to my arm I wince "Ite!" I yelled softly holding my right arm with my left hand. The rat walked towards me slowly and said in a calming and wise voice " Young one, there is no need to thereat for we are not going to hurt you." I looked towards the old rat. "My name is Master Splinter what is yours" He asked calmly. I see what he had said is the truth so I answered " My name is Selena Rolax, the youngest archer in my family. Now please tell me," I ask a little shaken 'Where I'm I?"


	8. TMNT meet Selena

**This is nobody's POV for now so this is an occasional thing so I have to put something like this so in short it will look like this NPOV** **So there is no problem to that right ? Enjoy the story! CureFanfic will be back!**

* * *

_**NPOV**_

The four mutants turtles, Leonardo,Michelangelo,Raphael,and Donatello. The second eldest turtle Raphael rescued a turtle girl which they only known as Selena by the half wolf girl who shouted towards her before the huge part of the building separated her from the turtle girl and getting slightly injured back last event from 5 days ago. Donnie has guessed that she is around 14 or 13 of age. Also that her concussion might take a while to heal more then a few weeks may over be a month. At first they almost did not agree to bring her to the lair but they decided to bring her anyways back to the lair.

They day she woke up she was in a frantic she attacked Donnie with his Bo-Staff but with little success, Donnie took it away from in a few seconds she started running a like a ninja would of in other words a kunoichi. She ran blindly distracted by her surroundings that she bump into Raph "what the-" were the only words he had said before she ran away almost bumping **almost**! bumping into Leo and Mikey. She ran into the dojo where Master Splinter was. When they got into the room surprised to see Master Splinter and Selena having some tea. Master Splinter noticed them and he motioned them to come in. Confused the four brothers came in. "Sit down my sons" With that they all sat down. They all notice Selena looking at them carefully with her pale purple eyes while sipping her cup of tea."Miss Rolax introduce yourself to my sons" Splinter told her as she blinked her stare to him then to them. "My name is Selena Rolax. I'm an archer and the youngest in my family, may you please tell me who you all are? Only knowing you all are Master Splinter's sons" She started and asked as Splinter turned towards them. " Oh my name is Leonardo but Leo's fine this is Donatello-" Leo was then cut off by Mikey. " My name's Michelangelo but you can call me mikey!" he burst with enthusiasm earning a hit in the head by Raph. "Ow! Hey! what was that for Raph !"Mikey said back as he rubs the back side of his head "For being Mikey" Raph replied turning to Selena who was sniffling a giggle with a hand up her mouth "The name Raphael but I prefer Raph".

She took her hand off her mouth with a cute smile letting her soft giggle out and eyes closed. They all looked at her a little confused. She stop giggling little and opened her eyes "Sorry. What happen just now reminded me of Aurora" She explained. "Aurora?" Donnie asked out of curiosity "Yes my sister but not genetically related."she answered "Oh who many are you then"the curious purple clad turtle asked again. "Four like I said I'm the youngest . Well to be more direct i'm 14" She answered. Before Donnie could ask more Mikey butted in "You mean there are more turtle girls like YOU!"He blurted but then Selena blinked "Uh... No sorry. But to be completely honest me and my sisters were humans before we were mutated." She explained once again "Oh..." Mikey said as he slid back down to sit down. She shook her head and asked " By the way where i'm I ? Master Splinter said that this is a safe place." Donnie answered "Oh we are in a sewer ".

"A... sewer? Mmmmmm.. " She put a hand on her chin. "Hey what is it?" Leo asked. She turn to Leo and asked "Are you all aware a girl name April O'Nell? ". The boys were shocked to know that Selena know about their human friend April. "How do you know about her?!" Donnie asked her a little worried about his crush. "Well me and my sisters had been going through a few kranng files and stumble upon your friend April to be honest we had no idea why the kranng wanted her though but for all we know she has something to do with the kranng if she is in their files." She answered. " Your not going to do anything on her are you?" Donnie asked. "Only a few questions but judging you and how you reacted just now I think you have an innocent crush on her." She replied with a tiny smirk. Donnie immediately blush taken aback at what she said. Seeing upon this she lightly snickered. "Sorry to point that out I just can't help it plus it reminds me of Aurora still." Donnie seem to be more curious about this _Aurora _" Okey I know I kinda asked the same question but who is exactly Aurora you seem to be a little attached to her." Selena looked at Donnie her smile fade only slightly "Sorry but I cant tell you that I don't trust you all completely." Donnie seem to be still curious but not going to ask the same question but to change it "Okey then can you tell us why are you and your sisters at a kranng base?." Selena didn't hesitate to answer this one "We were getting information about the kranng plans and getting a few canisters of mutagen." Leo then join in the conversation " Wait. What were you going to do with mutagen?". "My sister Aurora wants to make more anti-mutagen for those who's been mutated she can just inject them or just let them drink it and that within mere minutes they will return to their used to be state or if they want to be what they are we let them go but for those who are very unstable we have to take things into our own hands. But she makes more then anti-mutagen" Mikey was a little confused "Anti-mutagen? is it like retro-mutagen?".Selena blinked 'Retro-Mutagen? Well I did say this kind of mutagen makes things into their original state, didn't i." Raph suddenly slap Mikey in the head again "Ow!" "Well that's already obvious. What she said is exactly the same as retro-mutagen." Raph said while Mikey was rubbing his head. Selena turned to Splinter with eyes that seem to realized something "Um. Thank you for all of your hospitality but I have one question how long was I out ?" she asked then Donnie answered without thinking "Oh that would be 5 days-"

"5 DAYS! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I WAS OUT AT LEAST 5 DAYS!" Selena suddenly snap making everyone in the room flinch except Master Splinter. Selena then breath in and out trying to calm herself down "Calm down Calm down..." when she finally calmed down she spoke "Sorry that I snap just now. But I **need **to get back home as fast as I can right now" She insisted but Donnie did not improve because of her injury "Are you sure? With that injury on your arm, your not going to use your bow and arrow much." Selena shrugs "I can still use my Sais that are attached to my knee pads anyways." Raph raised an eyebrow "Sais?" Selena smiled "Yep, I don't only use the bow all the time I have to use a close range attacks as well. But I really do need to get back home so if you all are kind enough please give me my bow and arrow so I may be on my mary way back .Uh..Please" She asked as she got up from her spot. Before Donnie could answer Master Splinter interrupted "Yes you may go. Your sisters must be worried about you." Selena smiled sadly " I can imagine" She then turned to the guys "So where's my bow?"

-_Meanwhile-_

**_Amanda's POV_**

_5 days... It has been 5 days... and we couldn't find my... no. Couldn't find **our **little sister... ' _I thought as I swing my over sized longsword over the falling wooden logs that I have thrown up in the air thanks to Aurora's catapult contraption. My mind still focusing on my little sister back where the kranng base collapsed when we tried to find her was no use. We couldn't find her anywhere. Selena was there on the ground her right arm injured. I ran to her but that part of the base had fallen cutting my path with my sister. Aahhh!

I fell down and my sight was getting blurry, I felt like I was going to pass out but I got on my feet then I realized all the logs are already on the ground. _Amanda... Worrying like this is unhealthy you need sleep' _I mentally scold myself. I have gone though 5 days without sleeping. Always training and always patrolling at the night till midnight along with Angela and Aurora.

Aurora has not slept as well trying to track her phone that has been believed it has been destroyed in the accident but she kept on trying to find her typing into her keyboard staring at the bright computer screen in her room. Amanda couldn't blame her she loves Selena like a little sister that she never had. Angela is the only one to have some sleep and try's to get us to sleep but nothing really worked. Me I fear that I might lose her like my baby sister. No . I don't want to lose her.

I went inside the large mossy fauna covered building that I call 'home' and took a look at the time '8:50'. Time to go out to the city. Selena my sister we'll find you.

* * *

**What do you think of this one? I don't know if it's an okey chapter like I said this is my fanfic on the turtles but at least it's much more progressive the my Lucky Star fanfic.**

**R&amp;R**

**CureFanfic Outta!**


	9. Authors Note

Guess What I'll put up the chapters more late because study,school and etc.!

And sorry if you what to see more.

Plus there are not many reviews anyway!

CureFanfic Outta!

-CureFanfic


	10. Sister Turn To meet New Mutant Friends

**Nani=What**

**Doko desuka=Where**

**Doko ka anzen'na=Somewhere safe**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

_'This is getting ridicules Amanda has not slept for five days and Aurora need to take rest from her computer. I'm not that types of girls to try and take a risk... Much but I need to get these two to sleep before something happens... Something bad!' _I thought as I try to deal with Selena's cat from trying to get out of the house "No Raf, You can't get out. Selena wouldn't like it unless she bring you along" Selena has a cat. Only 1 her name is Raf. She has a fluffy tail, narrow golden eyes and an unusual part of her fur black covers her left eye. Small for a normal cat.

I heard a crash in Aurora's Lab. I stop trying to stop Raf and ran towards the lab I noticed that Raf followed me._ Sometimes i don't understand that cat_. When I got their I saw Aurora trying to get up. "Aurora what have you done?"I asked with concern " I... was working on how to get Selena back but then the next thing I knew I fell on the floor"I stared a her with more concern"Dear sister, you need to get up and go to sleep" I said helping her up. "Maybe-" Aurora was cut off when a Amanda called us down. We went down with Raf on my shoulder. When we got to her she was in front of the door. "Time to go on patrol"

_And I think it's not a good idea..._

_-Time Skip-_

**NPOV**

It's been awhile that Selena had left the lair. But even though she left, the boys have not gone to patrol so they have gone not long ago. They were just doing what their usual patrol goes. Until they heard a certain scream. "What was that !?" Mikey asked "I don't know" Leo spoke "well let's find out " Raph interrupted jumping towards the rooftop where the scream had came from, the other follow while Leo rolled his eyes at his brother's carelessness. To their surprise it was Selena standing weakly holding one sai in her left hand behind her was a taller figure who has a wolf tail and ears, she was on the ground bleeding .

"S-stay away from my sister!" Selena shuttered trying to take on more foot bots then she can chew. " Why is Selena fighting a bunch of foot bots ?" Mikey asked again "Like i care right now we have to go help her!"Raph suddenly jumped in a started to fight of the foot bots while his brothers joined "What the -" she was cut as a foot bot hit her in the head. She on the ground limply. "Hey!" Raph shouted as he rushed and busted the foot bots head off.

The tall figure saw what was happening she whats to protect her sister but she slowly fell unconscious. She should have slept. After the fight the guys walked towards the unconscious figures figuring out that the tall figure was a female make sense, Selena did call her 'sister'.

"We should take them back to the lair, they seem pretty damaged" Donnie suggested. All of them agreed but then all of them heard another scream not far from they were. "What another one?" Raph said after they heard the scream. "Let's go and check it out!" Mikey suggested "But we have to get these two back to the lair" Leo Said aback to Mikey. "I know you and Raph bring them back to the lair - " but then Mikey was cut off by Raph "And let the B-team take care what ever is happening there now how is that smart?" he said with sarcasm "O' come up! We can handle a few foot bots like you guys!" Mikey argued "I don't think it's a good idea to leave you guys alone" Leo start up obviously a little worried but Donnie joined the conversation "But we have the T-phone we can call when we have too." Leo thought about it a little while then spoke again "I guess it's okey i'll tell Master Splinter when we get back to the lair" Leo said as he picked up the taller figure which is assuming that she is tall till his shoulders and Raph picked up Selena.

Mikey and Donnie ran towards where the scream had came from. There they saw 2 female figures one in the corner hugging her legs with one arm bleeding while the other was fending off the foot bots with a bow-staff the best she could mostly looking injured. Donnie and Mikey take action, jumping in to help them shocking the black haired girl " What in the world-" "Don't be afraid we're her to help." Donnie told her as he swing his bow-staff knocking out a few foot bots. The figure in the comer watched feeling utterly useless before them only if her legs weren't bruised so badly she would already be defeating a ton of these bots. A cat appeared beside her meowing, it was Raf. Angela felt weak watching the fight with her neon blue eyes glowing in the shadows with worry.

As the fight ended Donnie walked over to the black haired girl and ask "Are you okey you look pretty wore out" Aurora used her staff to support herself "Yeah i'm okey" then suddenly Angela rose a little weakly "No your not." This took Donnie and Mikey by surprise " your going to faint in a minute or so Aurora-" "What! No i'm not..going... to ... faint.." suddenly Aurora fell to the ground alerting the turtles. Angela sighed "You should have slept you know" she said as she walked out of the shadows showing her plain white dress and very light grey hair that covered her right eye with a small black cat following her, her neon blue eyes are glowing and shimmering. What shock them most is that she has angle like wings over her sides.

"Who are you?" She asked shyly as the black cat gone in front of her and gave them a glare with her narrow golden eyes. " Well I'm Donnie and this is Mikey and we heard one of you girls scream so we went to check it out" Donnie answered. Angela stared "Very well can help me and my sister if it's okey with you that is " Donnie turn to Mikey, he shrugged he then turn to her "Well are you aware about someone name The Shredder?" Her head tilted "The Shredder I don't think so..." Her clueless expression had shown she don't know much "I do not recall hearing such a name " Donnie sighed "Well it wouldn't hurt to help. By the way whats your name ?" Donnie asked as he pick up the black hair girl who fell unconscious bridal style "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm sorry if I was being rude, my name is Angela 'Rolax' Melanza and she is Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza " She spoke shyly, the cat meowed and jumped onto her good shoulder "Oh! and this is Raf ,Selena's cat who is also my sister but not genetically" What she said took them off guard "Uh... Is she any chance a mutant turtle who wears a green mask ?" Mikey asked. Angela looked shocked " Yes! How did you know! Have you found her !?" She asked worriedly as she took a few steps towards Mikey but then collapsed to the floor at how physically weak her legs are as the cat meowed in surprise.

"Woah! Are you alright ? " Mikey said as he walked towards her "Yes I'm fine. My legs just hurt" She said as her wings disappear into thin air. "What the! Where did your wings go!?" Mikey yelled out of surprise "They just disappeared to heal, they have entered battle too you know" she assured Mikey calmed down and picked her up bridal style too and the cat jumped on top of his head , making Angela blush "Hey, you okey you seem a little red " Mikey asked. Angela looked down and answered "Yeah, I'm fine" "Okey then let's go !" Mikey said as he started to jump up to the rooftop followed by Donnie.

_-At the Lair-_

Leo and Raph had already bandaged the girls not long after Selena woke up looking confused then ran to her sister "Amanda are you okey!?" She shook her but got no response "Answer ME!" She shook her again only to be pulled away by Raph "Hey! What the heck!" She spat obviously angered "Well if you want your sister better you might what her to rest more" She paused looking back at her sister who was sleeping deeply noticing dark circles in her eyes, she sighed "Okey your right maybe I should leave her alone. She probably had a long day " "One thing though" Raph and Selena snap their heads towards Leo who appeared out of nowhere "Whats with the bandage on her head." Selena looked at Amanda "We ran into a kranng accident and something hit her right eye... something sharp." she said with slight bitterness.

"Okey well what happened and why were you fighting a bunch of foot bots"Leo asked wanting to get some information from her "What foot bots? Are does the things that attacked my sister! Look for 1 thing I have no idea why they are attacking us and Second tell me who sent them so I can tear him limb from limb!" she snapped making both turtles flinched her eyes are full of anger almost changing color , she then closed her eyes and grabbed her head backing away "Ugh! Sorry didn't mean to snap I just don't like someone who mess with my sisters"

The guys seemed suspicions about her sudden rage before going any further two certain turtle came in with a couple of girls. "Yo! Guys wassup!" Mikey beamed as he ran down to see them and let them meet his new 'friend' who was trying to hide her blush by covering her face with her hair. Selena's eyes widen "Angela!" she yelled in shock. Angela turned her head towards the voice that called her name shocked to see Selena. "Ah! Selena !" She yelled back suddenly a pair of wings poof up out of nowhere shocking the older two brothers , her wings gently lift her and glided her down towards Selena and gave her a light hug. Her wings then give out to let her stand weakly with her feet then looked towards Selena "I'm so glad that your alright Selena" she spoke with a soft smile "Yeah, what about you? You don't look too good."

"Okey! who are they?!" Raph suddenly said. Angela physically flinched and fell to the ground making Selena worry "Hey, are you okey?" Angela looked up with a reassuring smile "I'm fine but let's worry about Aurora first" she turned to see Aurora now laying on the couch , "Aura!" Selena said and ran to her sister followed weakly by Angela. Raf the Cat jumped off Mikey's head and ran towards Selena jumping into her arms meowing happily, Selena's eyes widen "Raf! Your here too!" she beamed hugging the small black cat closer. Donnie gone towards his brothers "Well as you can see these 4 girls are Selena's sisters and the cat is her pet-" "COMPANION!" All four turtles flinched and looked behind them to see an angry Selena "Raf is not a pet she's a companion!" she finished her sentence with a glare letting Raf climb up her shoulder. Angela who was behind her waved both hand shaking her head to warn them **NOT **say anything about her cat.

They suddenly heard a groan, they turned around to see Amanda walking towards them weakly holding her side "na-nani?" she said under her breath as she struggled to walk."Nee-chan!" Selena cried as she sat up and ran towards "Selena doko desuka?" Amanda said with a Japanese accent."Doko ka anzen'na" She said back with a reassuring smile. She smile back "Well I'm glad to hear that" she turned her head towards the turtles eyes widen in slight fear backing up slightly. "Oh! their okey sister they not going to hurt us in anyway besides that saved us." Selena explained. Amanda expression softens and looked at Leo her red eye "So, your not the enemy" she asked him softly with slight wisdom in her voice. "No, we just want to help" he's reply made her look at him a bit more skeptical studying he's face to see any signs of dishonesty ;none has shown. Leo notices this "Uh..." but he was cut off "You did not shown any signs of dishonesty so I can trust for now" she replied "I'm sorry if I looked odd at the time" Leo blushed slightly luckily not noticeable by the others "Oh, Not at all" She smile softly but then that smile disappears when her bandage started to fall off. She tries to put it back together with one hand but end up stumbling sideways luckily her sister caught her.

"Sister are you okey?" Selena was concerned "What is going on here?"

**Amanda's POV**

When I heard the new male voice I raised my head to see with my one eye was a giant mutated rat , I knew all eyes were one him and the blue masked turtle tense up "Well, um... uh... Well you know Selena and uh, and these are her sisters so um.. if you don't mind right?" he said. Why was he so nervous ? " Is this true that these are your sisters ?" the rat looked at Selena as he asked. "Yes, Splinter. This is the eldest of the rest , My sister Amanda" Splinter looked at me now "I see come you all must be exhausted" Before I could reply Angela shouted "Cover your ears Aurora's going to burst!" Done as told Selena covered her ears as I did too. 'What, why-" The purple clad turtle started but was cut of by Aurora's scream "Argh! Adam if you want to get her back fight him back coward get that scythe and cut off his arm off and!- Wait what" Aurora then stop and took a look around . "Oh. Right. I was unconscious. Oh well." and with that she fainted. "Uh... What was that about ?" Mikey asked "She does that when she reads romance fiction but it'll go away" Selena answered

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Selena can you explain who are they and where we are?" I asked a bit wary about my sister's antics "Oh um well first of we are in the sewers" Selena started but Angela interrupted "Wait, we'er all in the sewers didn't notice that to be honest" And at that moment all eyes were on her "W-what did I said something wrong?" she asked nervously "You didn't notice that your in the sewers then how did you not see where you were when you got down here?!" Selena asked in disbelief "Well I covered my face with my hair so I didn't know where we were going" Selena still disbelief asked again 'But what about the smell?"

...

"Do you know what it was to live with a bunch of evil brain alien thingies for nearly 6 years? Well you don't want to know what me and Aurora had go through while we sat there helplessly watching other human beings being experimented on before our very eyes and trust me the sight and smell was not very pretty." Angela replied in a voice that made Selena, Mikey and a red banded turtle turn white and shiver. 'O-oh , I'm very sorry was I being scary at the time" she asked shyly hiding her face in her very light grey hair (almost white) in shame. "Oh, no no you were fine Angela there is nothing to worry about." I said to her with a weak smile. She peek out of her hair "Really?" "Really " She relaxed "Oh, okey thank you I really thought I sacred somebody " but then I saw her arm "Your arm is it bleeding?"

"Oh! Right I forgotten about that!" Yet again Selena said something "But-Wha-Why?! Oh whatever nothing seem to make sense anymore " Angela smiled sheepishly at her "Oh! Um these are our new friends Um this is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and-" But she was soon cut off by the orange clad turtle "AND I'M MICHELANGELO BUT CALL ME MIKE-OW!" He was slapped behind the head by the red clad turtle 'Raphael' "Quite so no one will have a heart-attack please we already have to deal with a girl who screams when she wakes up and back to sleep"

"And I'm Master Splinter" The Mutated rat told "Okey, my name is Amanda Rolax and you all know Selena too. The girl in white is Angela 'Rolax' Melanza my adoptive sister along with her twin sister who's sleeping on your couch is Aurora 'Rolax' Melanza. She's the one who added Rolax as their middle name."

"I see and I see you all are injured as well,mind explaining what has happened to you all" I sighed and took a look at my injuries " Thank you for your hospitality but it wont be necessary really, we don't want to be a burden" I replied but Donatello The purple clad turtle interrupted "Oh, you all not a burden at all I mean your injuries need to heal and all-" "Yeah! The tall turtle is right we need to heal our injuries if we want to head back home"

...

"Aurora when are you awake?" Angela asked with a amused face "Just now. Duh silly!" She replied as she jumped of the couch starching her arms "Woo-wee! Now that was a rest! I feel hyped!" she was then was punched by her own twin sister with her good arm hard (By using her wings to fly over to her) "Ahh! " Aurora screamed before splattering into the wall of their lair "What was that for Angie!?" she bellowed "After these 5 days without sleep and now you woke up after **1 **nap and now your all super hyper girl. that does not make sense whatsoever." she said in a calm voice rather then anger. "Hey what can I say I'm not every ones normal girl" she said back sarcastically before jumping off the wall with her demonic-like bat wings shocking all four brothers "Let me guess , your Donatello, your Michelangelo, your Raphael, and your Leonardo" All the turtles mouths nearly fell to the floor looking at her in shock "What?What did I do?" Donnie was the first to speak after the shock "How do you know our names we didn't even introduce ourselves!" Aurora rolled her eyes with a smile "Didn't you heard what I said I'm not your everyday normal girl" with that she fly's towards Angela "Now lets take care of that cut of yours Angie, hey where do you keep your bandages ?! " She asked towards the turtles who merely blink at her in shock and surprise forgetting about master Splinter at the moment.

_'Well, This is surely going to be interesting maybe I could get some answers about the robot ninja's ambushing us if they knew that is. But for now we need to get patch up and heal.' _ With the thought I smiled

But then the bandage on my head feel to the ground. _'Oh no'_


	11. Yet another note

Sorry i have to take a LOOOOOOONGGGGG time to make this next chapter but I'm right now I'm working on a one-shot. For this. Don't get confused though when it comes out feel free to read it.

Plus EXAMS! T_T

SO i'll be long gone for more then a few months

But be back as soon as possible!

If anyone was even reading about this fiction of course. I'm just a little discourage by the lack of reviews but that doesn't stop me from making this fanfiction grow!

By yours truly

-CureFanfic


	12. A Strange Start Isn't it? (Part 1)

Darkness... All I see is darkness...

What's happening? Why is it dark? I was in the light the few moments back...

Oh, My bandage. It fell of.

*sighs* It happened again didn't it?

I fell, gone unconscious and Selena probably went on shock while Angie is staring into the distance somewhere or maybe reading a book to clear her head.

Why I'm my unconscious and I can see my imaginary world filled with darkness instead of light?

My condition is made not just because of the unknown item that cut my eye but the person who did it. Zaku.

Zaku... None of my sisters knew except Aurora. She understands what Zaku mean to me before. But she still despise him like the rest of my sisters

But...

Why do you do this Zaku? We were the best of friends... We played before I was even mutated. You knew me from head to toe, knew all my deepest secrets, knew me for... me.

Thinking of you is sad Zaku. I don't know what happened to you and what made you the demon you are.

Just to know I never despise you though. And I'll never will. We made a promise and i tend to keep it. No matter what your still my best friend.

Yes, you tried to kill us but I can still see the same Zaku in those bright green eyes of yours and I wish I was never your enemy, so please consider being our ally instead. I don't understand the fact that you still tried to kill us. I gave you countless chances but kept refusing.

I don't understand, why are you so scared, I can see the fear and regret in your eyes whenever I offer you to join us.

All my sisters despise you but me. So why do you still run?

My dear friend?

...

...

...

Why? I can now feel the tears in my eyes, when I past out like this it makes me think of you.

_Then why are you thinking about him then_

Huh?

_I said-_

No, who are you? What are you doing here?

_Haha... I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I don't like to see you cry Amanda..._

How do you know my name?!

_Do not threat my dear, my name is Suci. _

Suci?

_Yes, but it's pronounce 'Su-Chi' my not Su-ki _

I just said Suci properly.

_You see to who sees my name in writing they always call me 'Su-ki'_

But why do you have to correct me when I do not see any writing around

_That's because I'm breaking the fourth wall so the readers know how to pronounce my name._

Oh, I see my sister Aurora breaks the fourth wall sometimes

_I know, but why are you thinking about Zaku_

...

_Ah, just as I thought. _

I...I just miss us being the best of friends

_I know its hard Amanda, but there's no need to cry. You got your sisters and I know Zaku won't want you to be sad either._

I know, but-

_Please don't push yourself to much. you don't know why he is like this as well so it is not your fault either. So please put that smile back on, your sisters are waiting _

Thank you Suci, but where are you? I don't see you

_Haha... In time we will meet now you must awake_

Wait-

* * *

My one eye fluttered open to see a bit of light enter. My vision was a bit blurry but i can make out a blur of green and blue. I felt something in my arms as it tried to tug away.

When my vision was fully focused I can see a blue clad ninja turtle with his right arm in my arms griping his arm thightly. He smiled at me awkwardly with a little blush creeping its way to his face. 'H-hey your awake "

* * *

**I know its short but I want to make what is going one in Amanda's mind okey?**

**I'm not going to write to much right so let's stop here for a few days **

**CureFanfic Outta!**


	13. A Strange Start Isn't it (Part 2)

Leonardo was sitting by the TV watching Space Hero's, Angela was sitting on the floor reading one of Mikey's Comics while Selena was sitting across the sofa where her sister lays sound asleep with new bandages around her right eye.

Selena's eyes are intense yet the bags under her eye were no lie that she going to pass out if she doesn't sleep soon. Angela raised her head "Lena-chan" Selena turned her head towards the nearly white haired girl "Nani? Angie-chan?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Why don't you rest dear, you need it"

"But-"

"You. need. a. rest." She said one by one in a slightly strict voice

"Fine" Selena grumbled as she suddenly collapsed when she closed her eyes

Angela sighed she closed the comic and put it down on the floor. She then got up her feet and pick Selena up, turning to Leo whose eyes still glued on the TV "Excuse me, Leonardo" Angela asked in her shy and quite voice but enough to be heard. Leo heard her, he turned his head towards Angela "Huh?"

"Is there a room where Selena can sleep?"

"Hmmm...I don't know actually, anywhere you like I guess"

"Oh, Ok." with that Angela dragged Selena away "Oh! and can you look after Amanda she tends to have nightmares" she said looking back at him before walking off. Leo just looked at her then to Amanda.

After awhile Angela went towards the kitchen where she found Michelangelo talking to a certain ice cream creature on the dinning table. Angela looked curiously at the ice cream mutant wanting to pet the cute creature, she loves animals and and ice cream Mutant shaped like a cat tops it all!

Mikey suddenly turned to the left to only see her peeking behind the refrigerator, she saw this a went back behind the side of the fridge. "Hey! don't be shy! Come on out!" Mikey said cheerfully at her. She slowly poke her head if the fridge blinking a couple of time. Mikey waves a hand to motion her towards the table as the ice cream cat looked at her curiously.

She finally step out of her hiding place and slowly walk to him. Seeing the ice cream cat she looked at it curiously "What's her name?"

"The names Klunk! Awesome name huh?" Mikey said cheerfully as he put his elbow on the table which ended up him slipping for from it, leaving him to fall on the floor. Angela was confused and slightly shocked that Mikey fell down. She looks over to him bending her back a little, hands in front of her chest holding her round shaped necklace. "Are you okey, Michelangelo?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" He said as he get up onto the table "Oh and call me Mikey, don't want ya to be to formal now right?" He said smiling

"Oh,Ok"She said quietly then towards ice cream kitty "Hello"

Klunk meowed happily and suddenly licked her nose, she blinked twice before she licked the ice cream trail that was left on her nose. She hummed in delight "Wow, she tastes yummy!" Angela said happily before she started to pet the feline giggling to it as it purred at her touch.

"Wow! She likes you a lot!" Mikey chimed and to that Angela couldn't resist but giggle at his hyper personality.

_-Meanwhile-_

Leo was keeping good track from glancing at Amanda and back to the TV, of course he stares at the TV a little longer then her being a 3 second stare. He was now staring into the TV after looking at her but then suddenly she started to whimper slightly making Leo to spin his head towards the half-wolf mutant girl.

Her face was now twitching as if she was having a nightmare, her arms were now outstretched if were to find someone. Leo couldn't stand her looking like that. He just couldn't. He moved towards her a bit more until he was now beside the sofa that she was on.

Her eye is now started to tear up her face now look a little uneasy. Leo didn't liked the sad face she was making it was better when she was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing is going to haunt her. But it seemed to invade her mind with a sad thought disturbing the peace with its unbearable emotions and memories that would haunt her. Her tears started to run down her face decorating it with a now tear stained face.

Leo couldn't take it, he then started to unconsciously wipe her tears away. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to pull his hand away from her, hesitantly though but Amanda suddenly got her around his right arm which was going to pull away.

Leo started to panic but he relaxed slightly as her face turned in a more relaxed manner. But he need to take his arm out but every time he did she would grip it more tighter. He need help so he decided to try to call Angela.

_-Back to the kitchen!-_

"Angie! Angie! Angela!" Leo shout whispered towards the the angle girl but her obliviousness was to great to notice him and right now she was busy playing with the ice cream mutant in a bowl on the kitchen table.

Angela giggled as the kitty wave its little ice cream paws to get her fingers that held a cherry. Mikey laughing along with her obviously enjoying her company. Then he heard Leo's calls and turned around only seeing Leo waving his left arm desperately trying to ask for help quietly.

"Hey, Angie. I think Leo needs your help there" He poked her. She dropped the cherry right into Ice Cream Kitty's paws as she direct her attention to Mikey then to Leo.

"Angela! How I'm I going to get of her grip" Leo asked quietly

Angela merely smile "I'm sorry Leonardo, but there's nothing I can do about that. If she's holding your arm like that he probably had a nightmare to deal with at the time and since your the nearest she got your arm" she replied innocently like as if she was a 6 year old child instead of a 15 year old teenager herself.

"What? Oh come on..." Leo pouted as he looked toward Amanda then to the TV

"My apologizes, if I had offended you..." she said looking down as if she did something wrong

"Oh no, its fine. Just a little stuck that's all" He said reassuringly

Angela's face brighten up at that point. "Yukate!"

"AHHHH!" Suddenly a scream from Donnie's Lab erupted along with some loud laughter. Donnie suddenly ran out from the lab into the living room. Running blindly with a bucket on his head along with some yellow substance all over him mostly the head and none on his legs. "It buns! It burns! My Eyes!"


	14. A Strange Start Isn't it? (Part Lab)

Donnie was being extremely careful at pouring the chemicals in another. "Okey, relax just need to be careful" Slowly... Ever so slowly... a single drop starts to came at the tip of the test tube. The droplet starts to wobble slightly trying to drip into the other test tube.

BUT! IT. HAPPENED!

"HELLO!" Aurora shouted as load as she could, making Donnie yelp and fall down while the two test tubes drop at either sides of him. Aurora laughed at this looking at the purple clad ninja on the floor who had obviously had fallen.

Donnie just gives her a stare that says 'You Serious?'. He then got up now standing on the other side of the chair while Aurora on the other "What was that for?!" Donnie said obviously a little mad. Aurora merely smile happily "Cause tis fun! and the cause for that is because I'm bored!." She giggled using her wings to fly up and sit on Donnie's lab counter.

Donnie just stared at her in slight disbelief. This energetic girl is really a pain in the neck, well next to Mikey of course, but her childish and playful aura she gives off really makes Donnie to not take her seriously in anyway at all...and annoyed.

"Argh, How can you make retro-mutagen." Donnie grumbled as he took the tubes on the floor and approached a nearby test tube stand. "Oh... I can make more then retro-mutagen!"

Donnie suddenly gain interest in hearing this "Like what?"

"Like many things!" She said cheerfully, her hands up in the air which shows more of a playful attitude. "For example a mutagen that can make you into a cat! or a dog, bird , plants, worms, human, well anything!"

"Wait, you can make those kind of mutagen?!"

"Of course silly billy! You think you can't?" She said going in front and flicked a finger on his forehead as she giggled and walked past him. Donnie rubbed his forehead and looked at her "Well, yeah and its hard to believe too. Without the necessary materials like..like"

"Like what your girlfriend O'nell" Donnie blushed but not as heavily as Aurora expected "W-w-what how, when , where no-"

'Hey, now mister 'I fell in love with somebody at first sight ' but don't sh-sh-shutter to much now, come on haha!" She laughed. And at this point Donnie was getting a little too irritated with her luckily not enough to get mad

"You look kind of grumpy there... Hey! I think I can turn frown upside down!" She giggled trowing her hands up with that brilliant light she had on top her head. Donnie rolls his eyes at her "And what would that be-"

Then out of nowhere a bucket filled with bright yellow substances fell on top of his head practically covering his face. Donnie started screaming as his eyes are burning greatly because the substance fell into his eyes. Aurora burst into laughter clenching her stomach in all glory of the genius turtle Donatello.

Running out of the lab screaming out of panic and pain he shouted "IT BURNS! IT BURNS! MY EYES!"

"This is just tooooo good hehe" Aurora giggled once more going out of the lab to enjoy her little 'show' smiling in way that she knows something is definitely going to happen.

* * *

**Aurora... I made you a bit too evil...**

_**Aurora : YES I AM! AND I WILL DO IT TO YOU TOO!**_

**CureFanfic : THE HECK?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO 4TH WALL BREAKING!**

_**Aurora : I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FANFIC RULES! I'M A DIMENSION HOPPER! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WA-**_

**CureFanfic : *On the phone* Hello, Suci? Aurora broke the 4th wall-**

_**Aurora : NO! Wait I take it back! Mommy!**_

**CureFanfic : Your actual mommy WILL appear in the future chapters**

_**Aurora : Really! I'm going to meet mom!? I have to tell Angela!**_

**CureFanfic : *On The Phone* Yeah, I think you need to drag her back in the main topic of the fanfic Suci.**

_**Aurora : No! Wai- *Voice got muffled by a white cloth and got dragged away***_

**CureFanfic : Sorry for the disturbance. I'll try to write to write more often okey! No promises though.**

**Bye-bye!**

**-CureFanfic Outta!**


	15. Author's Note

Sorry for the long delay of this fanfiction

As you see I'm not very active in digital activities as such.

So I'm putting the story On Hold till then.

Till finishing the next chapter I'm not going to be making anything else and needing to occupy my other chooses of occupation for the future.

Yours Turely,

Curefanfic


	16. A Strange Start isn't it? (Part 3)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie kept screaming loudly as he ran blindly around the living room followed by heavy laughter by the black brunette clutching her own stomach.

Angela got out of the kitchen as fast as light "Aurora what happened to Donatello?!"

Aurora didn't answer she kept on laughing without a second thought. "Aurora!"

"HAHAHAH I-I HAHA I DROP HAHAHA A B-BUCKET OF YELLOW PAINT AND MUSTARD ON TOP OF HIS HEAD HAHAHAHA!"

Aurora's loud laughter was starting to get irritating as Leo flinched slightly when Amanda started to stir in her sleep. "Hey mind to be quite there? Amanda's here sleeping"

Here is where Aurora's laugh died out, tears in her eyes from her laughing session slightly giggling "Ok,Ok I'll stop"

She said as she flew over to Donnie's side and took the bucket of his head with a loud 'pop' sound. And in the process she splashed him with some ice cold water.

Very. Very. Cold...

"Ahh!" Donnie yelled again as he fell on the floor "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The enraged Donnie yelled, fire flaring through his reddish brown orbs. "For fun of course silly~" She said as she started to run towards his lab "AND I'M GOING TO MESS WITH YOUR LAB STUFF AND FIND SOMETHING TO EMBARRASS YOU WITH OK! THANKS! BYE!~"

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Donnie yelled again racing towards the lab of his to stop the crazy black brunette.

...

"What just happened?" Leo said dumbstruck

"Things happen if you know Aurora" Angela replied with a giggle not so shy anymore now that she got to know them better, Angela being the shy girl everyone knows usually keeps silent around new people but if serious circumstances at the time they all were injured she has the unexpected courage to speak or do anything. And seeing these turtles as friends she has the courage to speak to the area around her. But her shyness and obliviousness still resides in her as she does anything.

"Hey, Guys!" A female voice appeared form the lair entrance.

_**SELENA'S POV**_

...

...

...

_Run..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Don't look back..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Don't try to fight..._

_..._

_..._

...

_I am you..._

I open my eyes from the doziness, but I felt a pang of pain in my chest, I can hear voices but their to faint for me to even here one word. My groaned my chest feels like it was stabbed by 100 needles,

_Maybe, I should get up._

I tried to move my legs but...

_! What!? _

I can't move my legs, they felt limb and lifeless. The next thing I tried is to move my arms which were my sides.

_Oh nononononononono! Whats happening!?_

_I can't move my arms either!_

I then felt a very cold chill throughout my body I was shocked and tried to scream but my mouth didn't work anymore

_"Very interesting, don't you think my dear turtle girl? Hmmm..." _

An eerie voice whispered behind me, I recognized that voice anywhere

_'What do you what demon'_

_"Ohh... I'm a demon? I'm offended, my dear"_

_'Uh... Yes, you said it yourself you are a demon'_

_"Urusai, By the way dear, close your eyes I don't what anyone to get suspicious seeing your eyes open like that in bed"_

_'Fine,wait, who's room is this'_

_"Who cares, all I know Angela took you into this room"_

_'Well, if its Angie then this is fine'_

I thought to the demon inside my body as I close my eyes

_"Well, dear is about Amanda-"_

_'What about my sister.'_

_"I'm not finished"_

_'Hmp'_

_"We both know that she is strong and powerful but the evil that chase her is not all safe we need to protect her at all costs, and the very reason I'm saying this is because I can sense a very... dominating and beyond powerful evil demon coming our way from miles away...beyond my level"_

_'What? beyond **YOUR **level?'_

Selena was surprised at this because Lucas was the most powerful out of all the demons that had fused into her body undetected. Yeah, at first she was angry at him but as time past by she learned that even demons can be friends too. He went and fused with her for the past year now. And they gotten close as best friends.

_"Yes, I was also surprised at this but it's all true. We need reinforcements from other spirit wielders like you"_

_'Oh and just how do we do that Casanova'_

_ "If I have just the correct amount of time, I'll have us in spirit valley in a jiffy"_

_'Well if you say so, Arg... I'm suddenly sleepy again guess I'll just drift back to sleep then...'_

_"Ok then my dear sleep tight"_

Selena begin to close her eyes and fell onto a deep slumber.

_**NPOV**_

As Selena fell into a deep slumber, a transparent figure standing beside the bed she was laying on.

The figure was a tall teenage boy around the as of 16. His white skin glowing slightly, his hand shoved in the pockets of his black hoodie that covered his shoulder length midnight black hair that he tied into a low pony tail. He looked at the young 14 year old female mutant turtle. He smiled lovingly and averted his gleaming red eyes to the ceiling

"Yeah, sleep tight dear... because we'er going to need it."

Suddenly the door opened as Lucas Kirito Nara swiftly spun his head around to see the red masked turtle with neon green eyes. Raphael eyes then to drift to his bed obviously ignoring the demon. Of course Lucas fused with Selena. He is one with Selena and forever will be.

Lucas smiled as the greened eyed turtle freaked out when he saw Selena on the bed sleeping. They then started make a huge fuss over all this. The other trying to calm Raph down and a certain blacked haired brunette planning something very... unacceptably funny that will set Donnie in a fit.

As for the two humans that almost stared in shock at Selena being a mutant turtle. A female mutant turtle. Of course.

His smile turned into a slight frown as he say the half-wolf mutant girl known as Amanda. Her sleepy face made her look quite cute, as she walked up to the fussing crowd with Leo right behind her blushing.

Lucas was serious when he said there's a great evil demonic aura coming their way from miles but the only lie he had given to Selena was that the thing was demon. Of all honesty the creature he sensed wasn't demon at all, in fact he doesn't know what the hell the thing is. A demon like him should know what kind of creature it is but for his concern it was an entirely new species of demonic energy that he never felt in his entire life and because of it he felt scared not just the creature itself but the people he now calls family.

Being with Selena she changed his point of view in life. Even if her sisters can't see him he will protect them at any cost even if were to become a mortal...and if this creature's target is Amanda, he and Selena will stop it at -of course- any costs.

He doesn't know what the creature want with the eldest of this girl group but he will not let it harm her in anyway possible.

As he watched the fussing crowd he sense a very powerful spirit energy, he recognized it immediately. He turned his attention towards Master Splinter. Lucas merely watched as the old rat shushed everyone and in time to stop Aurora from scattering pictures of April she found in Donnie's laptop before she could even scream _'HEY, LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN DONNIE'S LAPTOP HAHA!' _Don't even ask where she gets the photos that quick from without Donnie's knowledge.

He followed the group into the dojo right behind Selena, As he look to the front of the whole group he does know that Master Splinter is aware that he was following closely with Selena being his infused partner. But it looks like Master Splinter seem to understand their bond somehow and let them be until the time was right to confront the two.

Beside the fact, right now is to explain why the foot attack them and most importantly what did they want, Lucas looked at Selena thinking they might want to kidnap her for bait or worst. He looked at her with worry. She is a Mutant Turtle and considering that these turtle might be involved in the foot his hunch might be right.

_"heh, just strange to this whole thing is it?'_

* * *

Urasai = Shut Up


	17. A Strange Start Isn't it (Part 4)

"Now" Master Splinter started averting his stare to the girls group.

"Which one of you will explain what happened to all of you with the Foot."

Amanda looks up "I will."

"Of course!"

Everybody averted their gaze towards Aurora who is now lowering her head muttering a small sorry under her breath. Amanda sighs and looks up to Master Splinter once again.

"Well, Master Splinter. I'll start from the beginning shall we?." All eyes are now on her now, Amanda unfazed by the attention she was getting she continued.

"As you all know me,Aurora and Angela went out to find Selena. We all took separate directions in our search. When I went into an ally. The Foot Bots started attacking me and the others. I took out most of them but I was so exhausted I got easily hit and passed out and that is where Selena came into the frame as I passed out. But unfortunately, that's all I remember."

"Hold on a second"

Everyone's eyes now turned to Leonardo. His eyes a little nervous and confident he opened his mouth again "How did you know that their were Foot Bots"

Now everybody's eyes are now on Amanda. Amanda's eyes were on stayed on Leonardo her only eye trained on him first. She closed her eye inhaling before exhaling, in a deep breath. Before opening her mouth to answer except... Mikey butted in...

"MAYBE SHES A WITCH!" Mikey yelled causing Amanda to open her only eye in surprise before Raphael and Selena gave him a good blow on the head also causing Mikey to fell flat on the Dojo Floor.

"MIKEY! SHES NOT A WITCH THEY DON'T EXIST!" Raph yelled at his brother annoyed at his little action just mere seconds ago.

"BAKA! HOW THERE YOU CALLED MY SISTER A WITCH! I'LL TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF IF I HAVE TO!" Selena yelled at Mikey obviously furious at the idea of her own sister being a witch. Her eyes were also turning red with flames coming out of them. Her aura was also covered with fire scaring the orange-clad ninja turtle.

"Or... " She said cracking her knuckles, staring at Mikey with a scary face "maybe I'll will... Hehehe"

"Aurora!" Amanda said abruptly, looking towards Aurora "Hai!" Aurora said as she pulled out a syringe and instantly pricked it into Selena's neck sending the fluids into her.

Selena's eyes went wide and flinched before fainting. Everybody except for Amanda, Angela, and Master Splinter stared at horror at what Aurora had done as she spins the syringe in her hand. Amanda looked at Selena worryingly. Aurora notice this.

"Hey! Don't worry shes fine you know that I know I don't bring poison with into battles right? Haha" She said reassuring the half wolf mutant leader. "Right..." She said in a worry tone and this has cause Aurora to turn white "Hey! I'll bring her back to Raphael's bed then! Hahaha" She picked up Selena nervously as she also nervously giggle, dragging Selena out of the Dojo quickly.

"HEY! SHE NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM AGAIN!"

"WELL SO SAD BUDDY! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PRY ME FROM IT!" Aurora shouted as she was now running with Selena over her shoulder towards his bedroom.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE" Raph was now running out the Dojo running to catch her.

Everyone just stared at the door as yells and threats were made in the distance

"You know this place seems a little bit more chaotic when shes around" A male voice said from the back of the Dojo not far from where the two groups were sitting. Sits a lean teen of 15 years staring at them along with a certain red head female.

"I know but right lets focus on the fact why the Foot attacked me and my sisters" Amanda reply back now a bit giving him a cold shoulder.

"wow, cold shoulder much wolfie?"

A sword then appeared in front of Casey's face barely touching his nose. He gasp at the close proximity of the sword and himself, scared he cowered back also shocking April. Angela the shyest was pointing her sword towards the black haired teen in slight anger. "Do not test her" Angela said in a low threatening monotone voice at him and slowly pull back the sword.

She turned back to Amanda with concern in her eyes immediately replacing the anger the glowed in her neon blue eyes "You okey Amanda-neechan?"

Amanda look expression looked blank for a minute before she snapped back to reality and quickly turning toward Angela with a reassuring smile "Yes, I'm Fine, No need to worry."

Angela was relief, Amanda looked back at Master Splinter "Is it okey for me to continue Master Splinter? The reason why I know that their are Foot Bots?"

"Yes you may continue"

"Okey. The reason why I know that their are Foot Bots is because I know one of their accomplices or if I can say the Foot's leaders daughter Karai Saki."

"YOU KNOW KARAI!?" The turtles all blurted excluding Raph considering he was still yelling in the Living Room

"Yes, me and her are Best friends but I still wonder why The Foot attacked us" She mentioned now thinking why did Karai let the Foot attack them. They were friends after all.

"Wait, How do you know her?! Like when, where, how!-"

"You already said how, Leonardo"

"Yes, whatever!But still!?"

"Do I need to explain?"

"YES!" Leo almost yelled hysterically earning a slap across the head by Aurora who of course came out of nowhere behind him "NO YELLING IN FRONT OF AMANDA!" she yelled back at Leo angry, already seeing the fire in her eyes

"Oh, Aurora" Amanda said normally and then looked left and right. Then looked at Aurora with a worried face "Where's Raphael?"

"Eh, don't worry bout' him his fine"

Amanda narrows her eyes, Aurora suddenly nervous backing up a bit raising her hands in defense "I - I mean it hahaha..." She smiles nervously at Amanda before slowly baking away from her.

Amanda sighed "If you do not bring Raphael back this instant , you WILL be grounded and that means no late night readings."

"WHAT! YOU'D DO THAT TO ME! I NEED MY LATE READINGS! WHAAAAA!" Aurora started wailing grabbing Amanda's arm. Angela sighed quietly. Looking the other way. Everyone in the room except Master Splinter looked at them wide eyes. For three reasons

1\. The fact that Amanda a teenage 15 year can ground Aurora who was the same age as her

2\. Aurora is child like personality

3\. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO RAPH!

"Wait wait wait! What happened Raph?!" Leo asked concerned what happened to his brother? Did something happened?

A gasp erupted from Aurora as she jumped up and already in front of Leo's face with a happy and relived expression "That's it! That what I have to do to not be grounded! Right? RIGHT!" With that she just disappeared into thin air with a light little dark green practicals floating in mid air for a while.

Leo's eyes widen once again at what happened, he looks at Amanda "What just happened?"

"Just another day"

Suddenly Aurora appeared out of no where with Raphael wrapped in a blanket made of green goo and slime that was still dripping on to the dojo floor, Raphael's mouth was muffled by the blanket that was wrapped around him. His eyes darted around the room in fear, clearly trying to say 'help' but the blanket still muffled the sound of words from him into only sounds.

All eyes are widen in horror "Aurora what did you do to him!?" Amanda screamed rushing to him trying to get him out of the oozy material of Raphael as Angela tried to cut it with a dagger Amanda summoned for her.

"I didn't do anything I just dropped him off the nearest harmless dimension I could find which was filled giant insect-like creatures...No references but I think he provoked the queen and got himself into a mess that he shouldn't got into in the first place" She shrugged

As Amanda and Angela finally got Raphael out of the green oozy blanket he immediately started barking at Aurora "WHY YOU DID THAT FOR ANYWAYS! I WAS GOING TO GET DEVOURED BY A BUG LADY!"

"Well you must have said something you should not have said"

"I ONLY SAID SHE LOOKS LIKE A BUG!"

"Well then, congratulations then! You have manage too get an entire nation to hate you for eternity! Ha ha ha!"

"Aurora! This is not funny! The fact that Raphael had practically insulted the queen and the people of an entire nation leads to possible assassination for him! Do you really want him to die or something!?" Amanda was quietly furious at Aurora's actions, she knew she had done a lot in the past two years of knowing her, but THIS is just outrageous!

"OK Aurora, I know you've done worst things that was out of sight from all of us but this is practically endangering another person! I'm sorry but I just have to ground starting in two days!"

"What?! But I got him back!"

"No, excuses! Now go sit and think 'what would happen if a bug species form a another dimension effects our world if they find a way to cross over'! and think quietly!"

Aurora huffed like a child and walked towards where the location of where the girls were before crossing her arms, practically falling on her rear, crossing her legs in the process with her face in a child-like pout. Amanda sighed, she sometimes don't get Aurora but this is just something that makes Aurora... well Aurora.

And she wouldn't change it even if it means she'll stop her sadistic punishments she apply's towards others sometimes.

She looks over towards the faces of the nearly mortified turtles and looking back at April &amp; Casey to see them wearing the same expression as they are. "Please apologize us and Aurora's behaviors. This doesn't always happen. Yes, it wasn't the first time she sent someone to another dimension but... he is part of your family and I hate to endanger him." She bows deeply to them. Her light brown hair cascading down lightly like curtains on either sides of her face.

A sign of deep apology.

Splinter voice came into view "It is alright, there will be no need to bow so deeply" He said as he got up and walked up towards her. Amanda straighten her body to face up to Splinter "Though may I ask you something?"

'Yes, sir"

"Who may your parents be?"

The question made Amanda froze, Her pupil in her visibly crimson eye shirked. Her expression change from apologetic to shock and sadness. Her parents? She knows herself that it hurts to remember them but she still does remember constantly. She sighs and spoke, not bothering to look at Splinter "My Parents... are.. no longer with us Splinter, they had left me and sister when we first encountered the Kranng."

Splinter made a meaningful look "I see"

"But... May I ask you this... Hamato Yoshi"

All eyes went wide, when did Splinter gave her his real name? Leo was sure as Captain Ryan slaps his panther that Splinter did not gave her his name.

"Why, did you ask of my family?"

"Because I recognized your last name. The Rolax family is what I heard last before I left Japan to come here."

"Looks like we are both true allies then" She said looking up at him with remorseful eyes with a small smile plastered on her face " And we both have crossed in the same result. Both mutants with family's... And yet we're all proud on what we have now."

Splinter chuckled "That, and appearances resembled your mother. You also have her smile" She smiled slightly wider and looked at everyone again "I may as well tell you about how I met Karai"

* * *

_**THERE! DONE FINALLY! DONE I BEEN BUSY WITH STUFF WAY TO MUCH AND ALOT OF VERY VERY VERY ADDICTED TO A GAME OR TWO WHILE WRITING MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY WHICH I PLAN ON MAKING INTO A BOOK!**_

_**YYYEEEEESSSSS!**_

_**Ok, I'm done. I know this is not onw of the very best chapter for my to update but it's been tooooooooo long and I also know how I hate late chapters. So I'm still going to do my best!**_

_***BOWS DEEPLY IN APOLOGY***_

_**For whoever still reading this and following I will say my thanks and gratitude to you because I was very inactive in the internet world. For that I give my humble apology's to all of you**_

_**So this CureFanfic latest chapter update!**_

_**CureFanfic Outta! **_


	18. Memories

...

...

...

"Ahahaha! Stop it! Come back here Amanda-chan~! Hahaha" A little girl with black hair cried happily as she ran after the light brown headed little girl "No~! Not until you agree to wear that silly costume we found in my oka-sama's closet~!" She said as she raised a stuffed panda up in the air making it impossible for the young 5 year old girl. Her honey colored eyes were filled with determination and playfulness, she wasn't even close on giving up yet but the look in the blue eyes of the other 5-year-old child was the same, she was determined too.

They played in the sun like it was no tomorrow although it was a hot day it didn't stop the hyper little girls. Amanda, jumped over a large rock skillfully and slide under the picnic table. Both family's and clans were having a meeting but unfortunately the children didn't care what was it about. No, not untill the end of the day.

Amanda's blue eyes sparkled in the sun and her used to be fair skin started to get a little tanned from the blazing sun. The panda suddenly vanished from her hands without notice and upon realizing that she turned around to see Karai in her face with a smug smirk spread across her somehow still fair face as she frightened the poor girl. Karai laughed as she watched Amanda screamed lightly while she fell on her rear. Amanda looked up as the dull pain reached her legs a bit. Karai can be rough without even noticing because she was having too much fun but it doesn't mater.

Amanda platered a fake smile rather then a painful frown as she helped herself up "Okey,Okey You win. I guess you won't be wearing oka-sama's costume." Karai cheered as she jumps in victory. 'She really likes winning doesn't she?' Amanda thought proudly, she likes keeping this girl happy. No matter what happens even if she gets hurt, she'll take the risk of making everyone else happy.

"Come on,, Amanda! We should go inside! I'm hungry!" With that Karai left Amanda and into the house. Amanda slowly stood up and ran inside to catch up with the young black haired kunoichi. When she got inside she didn't expect yelling to arise, she turned to see her grandfather sitting opposite the traditional Japanese table calmly while the leader of the foot; Karai's father was practically slamming his fist into the wooden table. Amanda didn't know what was going on and looked at her friend who was beside her looking at her own father in fear. Never had she ever seen him this enraged in her life. None of them did except her grandfather.

"あなたは、米国が復讐のために私たちの敵を見つける助けにはなりませんとはどういう意味ですか！？" (Anata wa, Beikoku ga fukushū no tame ni watashitachi no teki o mitsukeru tasuke ni wa narimasen to wa dōiu imidesu ka! ?)

"復讐は何もしません。それはあまりにも長い間、過去に存在するのは賢明ではありません。我々はないバック、フォワードを移動する必要があります。咲さんに移動します。後に行くには何もありません"

(Fukushū wa nani mo shimasen. Sore wa amarini mo nagaiai, kako ni sonzai suru no wa kenmeide wa arimasen. Wareware wanai bakku, fowādo o idō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Saki-san ni idō shimasu.-Go ni iku ni wa nani mo arimasen)

Oroku Saki slammed his fist on the table once more. He was infuriated,enraged his ally won't cooperate with him no matter what he said. Wealth, Honor, Anything he and his family desired.

This old man rejected all of that so that his 'so-called-brother' would live!?

Saki tried to reason him with every detail, every attempted deal, every exchange and he still says no.

"なぜあなたは理由が表示されません！"

(Naze anata wa riyū ga hyōji sa remasen!)

Renji Ryoku shook his head, there was no reason to have revenge, just because Yamato Yoshi's body was not found and maybe alive somewhere in the world. It would take years to track him down anyways and he was not going to bring punishment on someone who was not guilty for any crimes they may or may not have committed.

* * *

**This is half the of the memory and I'm going to post this half finished part first before finishing it completely **


	19. Re-writing?

Should I rewrite the fanfic?

I feel like I should rewrite the TMNT fanfic of mine from beginning till the chapter Memories

To those who are reading please put in your recommendations if I should or should not rewrite the fanfic

Till then

-Curera291


End file.
